Do you want to save my sister?
by SiRoLoL
Summary: Princess Anna went missing without any traces. As queen Elsa and Kristoff Bjorgman search through Arendelle, they find out that there is one man - a blacksmith, who is Anna's last hope. They all set off on an epic journey, to find the lost princess. Join them as they make new friends, and battle their enemies to bring the lost sister back once and for all.
1. Chapter One - A lost sister

_Princess Anna is lost, and her sister needs to find her, while she's alive.  
Fortunately, there is a deformed and ugly man who can help the queen with finding her sister._

**Chapter one  
A lost sister  
**

_Elsa's POV:_

"Anna?" I kept asking, but no response came. We've already searched the whole castle. "Anna, please tell me you are here!" Kristoff shouted, but still nothing. She wasn't in the castle. Not even in Arendelle. What could happen to my sister? Maybe she is hurt or even worse! We had to find her. The sooner, the better.

"Kristoff, ask everyone if Arendelle if they saw her. We need to find my sister... she can't be hurt! She's your girlfriend, so please, hurry." I yelled at him, but it was just because of the lack of time. "Don't worry, Elsa. We already asked some people. There is just the ugly blacksmith from Paris. He might know something about Anna." He responded, making me smile. That man from Paris, was our last hope.

"Show me where he is." I ordered, and Kristoff guided me. Two guards were with us. We quickly ran to the blacksmith's house, which was not that far away. My powers were out of control again. Everything was cold and frozen. Snow was everywhere! Kristoff was shivering, but now we had a more important problem.

When we entered the blacksmith's, I saw few men. Blacksmiths, for sure. Which one was Kristoff talking about? "There he is." Kristoff responded, pointing at the one that was hiding in the shadows. We came closer to him. "What do you want?" he yelled at us, and he turned around. He came closer to us. "Oh, it's you, your majesty and Mr. Bjorgman. I thought you are someone else. Please forgive me." He apologized, and then I saw him.

He was a hunchback, with right arm bigger than his left arm. He was quite muscular. His face was deformed, and he had blonde hair like Kristoff. Only his hair was longer. He had long legs. Actually, he was really ugly.

"It's okay. Please, can you help us?" I asked him, and the smile left his face. "I would love to help you, but I can't. You'd better get someone else. I am useless, ugly and deformed, you see. And i need to work, in order to stay alive." He sadly responded, as he walked away. "No, don't go! Please, I really need your help. My sister is in danger." I pleaded, making him turn around. "The princess is in danger? What happened?" he asked, and it looked like he knew something. "She is nowhere to be found. We searched everywhere, but Anna isn't here! Please, help us." I said, and he was confused. "You don't need my help. I'm useless as I said before. Get some guards and try to find her. It will for sure be better than with a hunchback like me." He was really sad, but he was reportedly Anna's last hope.

"I have heard that you know something about her. Please, I ask you just for this. I can give you tons of gold, and almost anything you want! But please, I need my sister back." He looked at me, with his big green eyes. "I saw her with some men, and I thought they are guards. But it seems they weren't. I will help you, but I need money for my father Quasimodo, who lives in Paris. My mother and he are poor, so they need my help." He responded, and he touched the hunchback.

He's the son of Quasimodo... I know that name from somewhere. Of course! Quasimodo is a well-known bell ringer who lives in Notre Dame! He was deformed, too. But this man looked different...

"I can help them, but please come with me and help me find Anna! You are her last hope!" I said, and he nodded slowly. "Okay, I will help you, your highness." He finally agreed, and he came closer. I walked a few steps back, because he was a bit creepy. "No, don't be afraid! I'm a human like you, don't worry." He responded, smiling at me. Did I just walked away from him? It was definitely painful for him... I walked away, and it looked like I was afraid of him. But he's not a monster... he's just an ordinary human. "I know... I'm sorry... please forgive me." I apologized, but he just laughed. "I should be the one apologizing. I apologize for my look, but I've been born like this. If I could, I would definitely do something with it, your highness." He happily laughed, but it didn't make anyone happy.

I started to cry. Not much, but few tears fell down my cheek. "I feel so sorry for that... really sorry." "No, I already told you it's okay, my queen. People treated me like a monster my whole life, and I actually learned how to live with it. I already know, that monsters like me can't find anyone and that I will stay alone, but none of those are important now. Your sister is important." He said, making me feel really bad. He was not a monster...

"Your father was same like you, and he found someone! Don't worry, there is someone for you too." I tried to cheer him up, but he just shook his head. "My dad is looking a lot better than me. His arms at least have the same size and his face is looking a lot better. My mother is really beautiful, and she is one of the people that don't judge by looks." He smiled at me, but I didn't smile. "Okay, can you show us the way they were going?" Kristoff interrupted us, as he pointed his finger towards the door. "Anna is somewhere out there, and we really need to hurry."

"Follow me, then." the hunchback said, and we walked out of the forge. "And what's your name?" I asked him, and he just smiled at me. "My name is not important here." was his only response. What did he mean by that? I needed to know his name! "Please, tell me your name. Do I have to say please in every sentence?" I asked him, and he finally gave up. "It's Felix. My name is Felix. But it's not important, we have to find your sister." He answered.

It was important. Everyone's name was important. "It is important. I need to know your name. So where did they take Anna?" I tried to be at least a bit happy, but I couldn't. My sister was missing. I can't lose her!

"They were going to the North Mountain." Felix happily responded. North Mountain... I know that place.

_Ok, so hi guys!  
Sorry for the late author note, but I didn't want to put it on the beginning this time.  
I am writing three fanfics at once, so updates will not come out everyday.  
'The Frost King', 'Links and connections' and this.  
'TFK' wasn't updated for a long time, so I will focus on that fanfic more than other ones.  
Anyway, did you like this chapter?  
Was it good or bad?  
Please guys, review, fave and follow!  
Tell me what was good and what should be better!  
Have a nice day!_


	2. Chapter Two - Help!

_Hi guys!  
I'm back with a new chapter!  
This time, a little bit of what happened to Anna.  
Anyway, thank you for all the faves and favourites!  
And my first reviewer, I already sent you a PM and I fixed everything that was bad...  
Hope it looks better.  
OK, so proceed to the story!  
Enjoy! :)  
_

**Chapter two  
Help!  
**

_Anna's POV:  
_Where am I? I remember only being dragged out of Arendelle. It's dark in here.

"Hello there, princess." A similiar voice said, and he opened the door. "Who are you?" I asked him, and the man showed his face. Those sideburns... those eyes... it was...

"Hans." I sighed, as I struggled. I couldn't move, my hands were tied up. „Did you miss me?" he grinned, creeping me out. "What do you want?" I quickly asked him. I didn't want to look at his face. He almost killed both me and my sister! And _noone_ can forget an attempt to assassinate the queen.

"What do I want? A revenge." Hans laughed maniacally. I tried not to look at his face. It reminded me of everything that happened. The eternal winter, how Elsa froze my heart and how that bastard left me there to die. He betrayed me when I needed him.

"A revenge? Why do you want a revenge, you messed up piece of trash!? _You_ wanted to kill both me and my sister! What should've we done? Die?" I asked him, and that idiot laughed. "Exactly." was his response, as he started to walk away.

"We both know, that Elsa and Kristoff are going to try to find you. And if they succeed, I'll be prepared to end all of them. If they don't, you are all mine, Anna." He said, as he looked me right into the eyes.

"No... Elsa will defeat you! And Kristoff too! You're no match for Elsa!" I argued with him, while struggling against the ropes. "No, _you're _no match for Elsa." He laughed, and he made me remember how he locked the door. I was dying, and he left me alone.

"You won't get away with this." I glared at him, and the sideburns douchebag kept laughing. "Oh, Anna, I already have." Was his response, before walking away.

Was this the end? What if Elsa comes and Hans kills her? And what if something happens to Kristoff? It was all my fault. "No! You can't do this, Hans! Please, someone help me!" I yelled, but noone responded. "Somebody please help..."

_Kristoff's POV:  
_Me, Elsa and Felix walked through the forest, trying to find something. How silly... A reindeer-talking, carrot-eating ice harvester, a snow queen and a hunchback.

"Who did you leave in charge?" Felix asked, and he smiled. He was really ugly. Deformed, too. But he was for sure a good and kind man. He was million times better than people like Hans or Duke of Weselton.

What if Duke or Hans kidnapped Anna? What if Hans is hurting her right now? Or maybe she is somewhere else, with both legs injured, slowly and painfully dying.

I tried not to think about those things...

"I left Kai and Gerda there. They can for sure handle everything." Elsa answered Felix's question. She felt bad for him. People were saying she's a monster too, so she knows how he feels.

"Okay, where should we go now?" Elsa asked, and I knew the answer. „We should go right there." I began, pointing at a nearby mountain. We will need some rest now, so I think we'd better go to Oaken's trading post."

"What? Never heard about that place." Felix responded. „Yeah, you're from Paris. But if you were living in these mountains, you'd know." I smiled, as we walked towards the snowy mountains.

It was winter, and in my opinion it was the coldest one in Arendelle's history. Suddenly, I heard a strange voice behind us. „Did you hear that?" I asked, and both of them nodded. What could it be? I turned around, just to see something I didn't want to.

Wolves.

"Run! I can take care of them!" Felix shouted, and Elsa gave him an 'Are you serious?' look. "You can't. Those wolves aren't people. They won't show mercy! You will die in here!" Elsa yelled at him, still a bit unsure if he was serious.

"Please, run my queen. I am prepared to do whatever it takes." Felix smiled in response, as we quickly ran away. "Felix, we will be in Wandering Oaken's trading post. It's just few miles to the north. Take care of yourself." I shook his hand one last time, before heading north.

_Okay, so another chapter!  
This one was a bit shorter, sorry for that.  
I will for sure make some longer chapters.  
Let me know what do you think about it!  
Please review, follow and fave! I'd really appreciate that!  
Anyway, have a nice day!_


	3. Chapter Three - Come at me!

_Hi guys!  
I'd love to thank you for all the reviews, faves and follows!  
You are awesome!  
Thank you for all the help, __**SavvyMagic**__!  
It really looks a lot better. :)  
Anyway, the next chapter is here!  
Begin with reading, to see what happened to our hunchback - Felix. :)_

**Chapter three  
Come at me!**

_Felix's POV:  
_There were too many wolves. One... two... three... ten more... five more...

"No time to count them now, idiot!" I thought to myself, as I searched for something useful. I needed a weapon. There were just several trees... I quickly dodged one wolf, and broke off one of the huge tree branches.

My right arm was pretty strong. I looked like a monster, but having a giant arm and a hunchback was sometimes really useful.

Now, I had a weapon. Unfortunately, there were too many of them. I couldn't fight them alone. But the queen needs to be safe...

Two of them quickly rushed up on me. I easily hit the bigger one with my branch. The second one was fast enough to bite my leg. I screamed from pain, but I just kicked the wolf away. My leg was now bleeding, and I couldn't fight the wolves. I had to make a better plan.

"No need to get rid of them. I can just stop them for long enough, to make sure the queen survives!" I said to myself, when another one almost bit my right hand. I dodged few more of them, before heading south. Opposite way the queen was going. She and Mr. Bjorgman needed time.

"Come at me, stupid animals!" I shouted, in order to make them notice me. It was snowing, so it was difficult to run. As the sun was setting, the wolves kept chasing me. Until something happened.

I came to an end of the forest. There, a giant mountain was. I came back near Arendelle! Since Arendelle was pretty far away from the queen, I could now go back. But there was another problem.

The wolves will for sure follow me if I go there. They were tireless... I had to take care of them, before going after the queen. Another hole in my plan.

One of them jumped on me. I was fast enough to kick him midair. My left hand was weaker, but it was still useful. I broke off another branch, this time it was a bit smaller, but it was sharp. Like a sword.

I was finally able to get rid of the wolves. Armed with two branches, I turned around to see even bigger group of wolves than before. Over fifty of them.

"Okay, so fifty wolves and then to the trading post." I thought to myself, as first five of them ran towards me. Five at once.

I had to focus. Stay calm, focus, and kill them. I started to run, towards the North Mountain.

One of them jumped on me, but got quickly impaled by the 'sword'. The second one did the same thing, and since I couldn't use my 'sword' right now, I slammed it's head with the bigger one. Three of them surrounded me, before I could notice it. More of the wolves were joining them.

What should I do now?

I couldn't just stay in the middle of the circle... they would kill me pretty fast. I had to get as much time as I could.

There was a place, where few wolves were standing in a row. There were around eight of them. I used the situation, and ran towards them. With the 'sword' in my hand, six of them died quickly. Last two were fast enough to notice it, and dodge my strike.

Just about forty more.

Another one jumped on me, but got quickly impaled. Same happened to the next two wolves, who tried to bite me. The pain in the leg was getting worse. The more I ran, the more it hurt. Unfortunately, there wasn't time to focus on some pain.

When I cut off head of two another wolves, the third one bit my right hand. My main, stronger and bigger hand!

I screamed from pain. It was really painful. While I didn't attack, another wolf bit my left hand. This made me realize, I can't hesitate. I had to get rid of them as fast as I could.

It was getting colder, and my clothes were already torn and ruined. Few of the wolves ran away from fear, which was a great opportunity for me to head north. I ignored all the pain, thinking that it is just a little bite.

"Come on, wolfie." I impaled two more, and scared even more of them. Just over ten left.

It was already getting really dark. And being alone in a forest full of wolves isn't a great idea.

Another bite from the biggest wolf, made me kill three more.

Three were left, since few were cowardly enough to run away. Last wolves, were easiest to deal with. Slashing them with my big branch was useful and it made them give up quickly.

I did it! I battled all the wolves, and helped the queen! Now, there was only one thing I had to do.

I used the rest of my energy, to get back to the place where the wolves attacked us. My clothes were all bloody now, and I still had a plenty of walking to reach the trading post. It was cold, snowy, and dark. The pain made it worse.

Few more wolves tried to attack me, but none of them succeeded. Although it was painful, I couldn't give up. I had to help the queen and Mr. Bjorgman to find the princess.

Next two miles, were just limping and collapsing to the ground. I was quite lucky, because if there were any wolves, I wouldn't get out of it easily.

The leg was getting worse, and worse.

I kept thinking about the queen. Did they make it to the trading post? Are they hurt, or even worse? What if they left without me? I quickly forgot about those questions, knowing they were probably okay and waiting for me.

I felt all the cold through the holes in my clothes. It was freezing cold, and I almost found the place where they were. I was already okay, but then I started to think about princess Anna.

What could happen to her? Who were those guards? They weren't from Arendelle, for sure. Why was I so stupid, and didn't help her?

The queen could be safe now... it's all my fault, that we are here. I scolded myself for everything i have done, before stumbling again. I could barely feel my arms and legs in the cold snow.

Frostbites began to appear on my hands and fingers, signalizing that I should really speed up. But was it possible?

In the freezing weather, I almost fainted. There was more than a meter of snow, which made everything more difficult.

I admired myself, for the first time in my life. I survived in this weather. But I knew, it wasn't for too long.

When I finally wanted to give up and face my fate, I saw a shred of hope several feet from me. There was a little house, which made me happier than ever before. I crawled towards it, which took me more than ten minutes.

If I could, I would just die. But the princess needed help.

I lifted myself up, but quickly collapsed again. I tried it seven more times, before I managed to stand and limp again. I opened the door, and I didn't even notice who was there. I just heard a man screaming, and noticed a strong pain. It was in my leg...

I looked down, to see a knife inside of it. This was too much for me. I fainted, because the pain was so intense. I didn't know who was that, and why did he throw a knife into my leg... everything was black, and dark.

Was this the end? Did I come all the way, just to die?

_Okay, so this is the end of the next chapter!  
Let me know if it was good, bad, or if it could be better.  
In the next chapter, we'll come back to Kristoff and Elsa!  
Please review, fave and follow! I'd appreciate that. :)  
It makes me feel really good.  
Have a nice day!_


	4. Chapter Four - Medic

_Hi guys!  
Another chapter is here!  
Last chapter wasn't the end for Felix yet.  
There is still a bit of hope for him.  
And that hope is closer than most of you think.  
Proceed, to find out what happens!_

**Chapter four  
Medic**

_Elsa's POV:_  
"There it is." Kristoff pointed his finger at a nearby building. "Wandering Oaken's trading post. Sounds cool, huh?" After half an hour of walking, we finally found it. It was a little wooden house, but it was for sure nice and warm. Just what we needed.

"Come on!" Kristoff grabbed my hand, as we ran towards the doors. He knocked three times, with a huge smile on his face.

"Come in." I heard a male voice say, and Kristoff slowly opened the door. He entered the house, and I did the same. There, I saw a weird man.

"Woo hoo! Big summer blowout!" the man said, and Kristoff laughed at that.

„Seriously?" he asked, with a dissapointed voice. "It's winter. Summer has been here before six months! Why the hell do you always say the 'Big summer blowout!'" (Kristoff said that with a silly voice) "thing?" His voice made me laugh so hard. But I stopped after a while, when I remembered about our friend.

"Oh my God, Felix! He is out there with those wolves!" I reminded Kristoff, who sighed.

"We should go out and try to find him..." he slowly responded, as he tried to open the doors. A huge man (probably the owner – Oaken) stopped him.

"Are you normal? Just look out there. There's a huge blizzard! You will all freeze out there." Oaken laughed, but Kristoff didn't listen. He opened the door, ignoring Oaken's warning. There, he saw a thing he didn't want to. A huge blizzard, in the dark night.

"Elsa, I'm not sure if Felix is alright." He gestured towards the dark outside. It was much stronger than both of us thought. And we just left Felix there, alone... why were we so stupid? How could we just leave him there with noone else?He is maybe dying right now! And it's all because of us!

I started to cry. It was the stupidest thing we could do. Felix won't survive in there! Now, I lost someone again! First it were Mama and Papa, then Anna... and now Felix. He was Anna's last hope... and now, they are both probably dying or already dead!

"We're idiots, Kristoff!" I yelled at him, and he punched himself.

"I know, Elsa. Felix is there, alone and freezing to death! Or maybe, the wolves already ate him on dinner!" he punched himself several more times, before starting to cry a bit. He didn't want me to see it, but I still saw it! I saw that tear, streaming down his cheek. He quickly wiped all of them away.

"He told us that he will come back... Kristoff, can we wait?" I asked, and Kristoff shook his head.

"No, we can't Elsa. Anna is in danger! We have to find her!"

"But Felix is in danger, too!" we started to argue, and I couldn't believe my own words. I didn't want to go find my sister... I wanted to find Felix. How could this happen? After few minutes of argueing, Kristoff finally agreed.

"Okay, Elsa. But if we find Anna dead, it's your fault." Kristoff sighed.

"No, Kristoff. It's not just my fault. We both left Felix alone." I hugged my friend, who did the same.

So we just waited. And waited. Oaken offered us some food, because we were really hungry. After a hour of waiting, we realized all the patience was worth it. A man with a similiar face entered the house.

He had a hunchback and tons of scars on his body. There were even marks of teeth on his body. He was bleeding, and he had millions of frostbites. He was shivering, and he almost collapsed to the ground. He was covered in a thick layer of snow. Now, the wolves and the cold weather made him look like a real monster... but he wasn't a monster.

"AAAAAH! A MONSTER!" Oaken screamed, and he took out his knife. I was too slow, and the knife was already in Felix's leg. Now, he actually collapsed and fainted.

What have we done?

"Are you serious?" Kristoff asked Oaken, as he came closer to him.

"What did I do? That monster could kill us!" Oaken argued, but Kristoff just laughed at him.

"That's not a monster, you jerk! It's Felix! He's our friend!" he yelled at Oaken. If it was another situation, Oaken would get pissed off. But this time, it was all his fault.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I hope he's alright." Oaken started to apologize, and we all ran towards Felix.

"He's pretty much hurt. He'll need help, but if he needs to see a physician he has to get back to Arendelle." Kristoff sighed, and we both knew he won't make it. Fortunately, Oaken had a plan.

"Elliot, come here!" he shouted, and a man came out from another room. He had a brown hair, and his eyes had the same color. He was quite handsome. I was more than sure, he was Oaken's son.

"What's the matter, dad?" he asked, as he danced around. He was really happy. Noone knew why.

"Elliot, please can you help this man?" Oaken asked, pointing at Felix.

"Again? Why do you keep hurting everyone that comes in?" Elliot laughed, and he came closer to Felix.

"Several frostbites, a knife in a leg, hunchback is a bit hurt, his right and bigger arm is bleeding... nothing I can't fix!" he clapped his hands.

"Do you know how to help him?" I asked, really happy.

"Of course I do! I'm same like you, queen Elsa." He smiled, confusing me. What? Why was he like me? I wanted to ask him, but before I could respond, he put his hands on Felix's chest. What was he trying to do? His hands started to glow, and Felix's body started to heal.

After few seconds, he was alright. Just the hunchback and his right arm didn't get fixed. He was as weird as before. And none of us had a problem with it. He was alive, and that was the most important thing.

"Now I understand." I giggled, and Felix woke up in the same moment.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked, before touching his leg. "Oh fuck, it hurts!"

"There will be a pain like this for a while... in a minute, it will stop. Trust me." Elliot smiled, and he started talking to me and Kristoff.

"So, why are you here?" he asked us. "We need to find my sister... she is missing and she for sure needs our help. Felix saw her with some guards, and she was on her way to the North Mountain." I said, still happy that Felix is alright.

"But North Mountain is far from here... you'll for sure get hurt on the way! In conditions like these, you will need someone like me." Elliot laughed. His optimism was awesome. "Can I go with you? We will for sure be safe. If something happens, I can heal you! I will be your medic!" he rejoiced, and we just nodded. It wasn't a bad idea.

Kristoff walked away, to talk with Elliot for a while. I turned around to see Felix.

"Don't do this to me again. I thought you are dead..." I sighed, before hugging him. He saved us! The wolves would definitely kill both me and Kristoff.

"Your highness, it's my job to protect you." He bowed, and we both noticed the pain in his leg stopped.

"Please, no formalities. Just Elsa." I smiled.

"But, your majesty... I can't... I'm just a blacksmith!" he argued, but I quickly stopped him.

"I insist. You saved my life, Felix. You have the right to call me Elsa." I said with a commanding voice.

He sighed. "As you wish, your majesty." I gave him an angry look. "I mean queen Elsa..."

I didn't stop looking at him. "Just Elsa." I tried to convice him, but it was useless.

"I can't, my queen. I won't obey your orders... I know, that a monster like me can't even talk to a beautiful queen like you. It is really weird, I would actually love to call you Elsa, but I can't."

"Why? What's the matter with you?" I asked him.

"I'm just a blacksmith! And if we become friends, I will miss everything when we save your sister. I will be just a blacksmith again. And you will all forget about me..." he sighed.

"What? I don't understand how did you mean that... we will always be here with you. Please, call me Elsa."

"You won't understand, and you never will, your highness. Noone will understand me. Noone knows, what I've been through. Everytime I helped someone, and became friends with them, when I gave them what they wanted, they forgot about me." Felix sadly responded.

I needed to cheer him up.

"Look at me, Felix." I said, and I saw the big emerald green orbs. "Listen. I am not them! You can trust me!"

"That's what they all said! And it always had the same end!" he yelled at me. "I'm sorry for the yelling, your highness..." he apologized. Why didn't he trust me? I just wanted to be his friend.

"Please, Felix. I am not them. I won't leave you alone, like they did. I will always be here." I smiled, but it didn't make him feel better.

"But I'm sure, _I _won't be here." He sadly said, looking at his hunchback. How did he turn his head around like _that_?

"Why the heck?" I kept asking, still not understanding him a bit. He didn't want to call me Elsa... it was really weird.

"You know, the owner almost killed me when he saw me. I am pretty sure some people will have the same reaction." he responded, really sad. Fortunately, Elliot interrupted us.

"Then I'll be here to heal you." He joked.

"Okay, Elsa can we go?" Elliot asked, I nodded and looked at Felix.

"See? I didn't allow him to call me Elsa, and he called me like that! And you have the permission, but you keep calling me the queen." I sighed, as I helped Felix to stand up.

"Talking with me is something below the level of yours." Felix smiled, making me really angry.

"Don't you ever dare say this again. You saved my life... when you stop being stubborn, just tell me and we can be friends." I smiled, but it still sounded like I was angry. But actually, I was sad. Felix's life was terrible. But I know what he's been through. People called me a monster, and him too. Unfortunately, he is not the king, and people don't love him. But after they find out, that he saved the princess of Arendelle, he will be loved. I can guarantee, he will be loved. No matter how he looks... the heart is important.

We walked out of the trading post, with a new reinforcement – Elliot Herrmann. He never told us his surname... but fortunately, we knew Oaken's! And since he's the son of Oaken, they probably had the same surnames.

There was no time to rest. We had to find Anna. As soon as possible.

_Did you like this chapter?  
I'm quite sure it could have been a lot better...  
But I think it turned out quite well.  
So please guys, review, fave and follow!  
I would really appreciate all of those!  
And please, tell me what should I do better next time, what was bad and what was good.  
I need to know, so my stories can be better next time.  
Thanks for reading this chapter!  
Have a nice day!_


	5. Chapter Five - Split up

_Hi guys!  
I wanted to update before yesterday, but I was away from home...  
If I could, I would update earlier.  
But there was no time...  
Sorry for that.  
After all, a new chapter is here!  
Lots of POV changes, and this is the first chapter with Elliot's POV!  
I am still practicing the paragraphs... sorry again.  
I want to apologize even for all the grammar mistakes... I feel so sorry for that, and I'm already studying english a lot better than before, even the writing makes it way better than before.  
Well, I think this turned out way better than I thought.  
I just hope, I didn't screw up the whole story...  
OK, so begin with reading the fifth chapter!_

**Chapter five  
Split up**

_Felix's POV:  
_We were on our way, to the North Mountain. I have been in that mountain just once, and this was going to be the second time. It was cold and dangerous. Fortunately, we had Elliot and the queen, who could be really helpful. I thought, that with their magic, it was definitely going to be easier. But I was wrong.

After few hours of wandering, we found a huge obstacle.

_Kristoff's POV:_  
How could this happen? Instead of the path, that we found with Anna, there were masses of snow. Instead of one long path, there were four.

"Well, this is the result of erosion and avalanches." Elliot sighed, and we all knew what was going to happen. We had to split up. And now, it was the most dangerous part of the North Mountain. It was the Valley of Eternal Ice.

_Elliot's POV:_  
First day with them, and I'm back here. I always hated this place.

"Which one is the proper one?" Elsa asked, but I just shook my head. It wasn't looking like before... someone for sure triggered an avalanche. Fortunately, we had the queen. She could melt the ice! After all, she already did it once.

"Elsa, can you melt it?" I asked her, and she sadly shook her head.

_Elsa's POV:_  
Elliot's question made me really sad. I could melt it, but I needed love. And since Anna was missing, the love was missing too. With Kristoff, Felix and Elliot it wasn't the same. They were friends, not my siblings. Even if Felix didn't want to admit it, he was my friend, too.

We really had to split up, and continue on our own. There was no other way. We could go together, and search through all of them, but it would mean another waste of time.

"I'm sorry, I can't. Last time, I had Anna with me. The true love melted it! And now it's gone." I sadly sighed, knowing what was going to happen.

"We have to split up." Elliot responded, and he gestured towards the first one.

_Felix's POV:_  
It was getting better and better. The weather was cold, everything was messed up and now, we had to split up. Elliot pointed his finger on the left one, where I noticed some water. Water? How could this happen? It's freezing cold, but the water is not frozen!

"Those paths are created once in a year, in winter, when there is the most of magical energy and when there are tons of snow. Elsa, the first one on the left is yours. It's the Path of Frost-free. There, you are the only one that can get through it. You can stop the water flow for a while, and proceed. Since you are the only one with the ice powers, you are the only one that can freeze it. But remember, it's frost-free water. If you freeze it, proceed as fast as you can and don't waste time." Elliot said, and the queen just nodded.

It was definitely going to be easiest for her. But it will still be really difficult to pass. And if there's a dead-end on all the wrong paths, only the one who went through the right one can proceed and find the princess.

"Kristoff, you're next." Elliot smiled, as he pointed at the next cave.

Kristoff's POV:  
Oh no, now it's my turn. Elsa had quite difficult one, but I think this one is getting worse. It was a dark cave. What could be in there? I definitely had to take some source of light.

"Kristoff, this is the Path of Shadows." Elliot sadly responded. What? Shadows? I didn't like dark... it always made me feel weird. But I had to go though there. It was for Anna.

"Don't worry, this path is all about courage. The shadows in there, will make you feel less courageous. But you can't give up! This will be a real test for you, Kristoff. We all know, you can make it." Elliot smiled, but I still felt bad. Nothing could make me happy right now. Only if someone found Anna in there. I missed her so much... just when I wanted to propose to her, she went missing!

I hoped, that we will find her in the cave. And that she is still alive.

Elsa's POV:  
What? Path of Frost-free? So the water couldn't be turned to ice... great! Forunately, my ice magic was a bit different. I could create ice and snow out of _nothing_! It will for sure make it easier for me. But I've been worried about Kristoff. Now, when he knew that Anna is in danger, the Path of Shadows will definitely be difficult for him to pass. But this was a test for all of us. We had to overcome ourselves and get to my ice castle.

Elliot sadly sighed, while pointing at the next one. I saw some icicles and obstacles in there. That was probably the most dangerous one. Felix's one? With his body shape, he wouldn't pass it. He was much bigger than Elliot. Elliot's body was tall and slim, so he would pass it easily. He said a thing, that made him really sad. Since we didn't know why, we weren't as sad as him.

"The Path of Pain, is mine." He said, and it was a shock for all of us.

Elliot's POV:  
The one that I hated the most. But I was the only one that could get through it and stay alive. It was the most dangerous path of all. Deeper in the cave, there were millions of sharp obstacles, moving sharp obstacles, dangerous magic, deep endless holes and lots of other things. Fortunately, there was light. Not like in Kristoff's cave.

"The scars of those who came out alive, never healed. Some of them were happy, that they can walk. Even my healing powers might fail when healing some of them. It is a real hell in there. But still easier, than Felix's one." I sadly responded, shocking Felix the most of all. The next one wasn't full of painful obstacles, but it could kill him a lot faster than the other ones.

"It's... the Path of Ghosts." I said, and Felix fell down on his knees.

_Felix's POV:_  
Oh no... no, no, no! Why ghosts? I already saw few of them, and they are haunting me 'til now. Those who say they aren't dangerous or scary, never saw one. Instead of killing you themselves, they make _you_ kill yourself. They are real, of course. But what if the princess is in there, and I have just some time to find her and help her? I had to stand up, and go there.

When I stood up, Elliot patted my shoulder. "Come on, Felix. We all know you can make it! You didn't give up, when people treated you like a monster. You didn't give up, when you needed to make a perfect weapon for someone. You didn't give up, when you were dying in the blizzard. So come on, and don't give up!"

He wanted to cheer me up, and he succeeded! I have been through worse, and I did it! Now, this was nothing. I can make it... I have to. For the princess, for her boyfriend, for her sister, and for Arendelle. At least right now, I could be at least a bit useful.

_Elsa_'s POV:  
It was going to be difficult for all of us. But my powers will make it easier for me. I hope, they will.

"So, I think this is alright. What about you guys?" Elliot asked, with a huge smile on his face. This was going to be dangerous, but awesome! If we stay alive, then we'll have something good to talk about, when we come back to Arendelle.

"Sure!" Kristoff was first one to answer, and he grabbed a torch, that appeared in the cave.

"Agreed." Felix happily responded, and he was ready to get through it.

"I'm in." I smiled, and we all entered the cave.

"Good luck!" we all said together, as we finally split up. Just when I entered the cave, I tried to create something out of my ice. Nothing happened.

"M... my powers... they aren't working!" I said to myself, and it made me really worried. Now, all my hopes were gone. I'll have to do this by myself. I continued, knowing that it will be a lot more difficult than all of us thought.

_Did you like this chapter guys?  
I think it turned out quite well.  
Anyway, please let me know what was good, what was bad and what should've been different.  
I was thinking about this chapter for a long time, until I had the 'Split up' idea.  
Next four chapters will be shorter, because each one of them will focus on one path.  
The Path of Frost-free, Path of Shadows, Path of Pain and Path of Ghosts.  
I couldn't think of a better name for the Path of Frost-free, if you know a better name let me know so I can fix this chapter. :)  
Thank you for reading, please review, fave or follow if you are interested in this story!  
Have a nice day!_


	6. Chapter Six - The Path of Frost-free

_Hi guys!  
New chapter is here!  
I wrote it pretty fast, since I had lots of free time!  
Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows!  
You are awesome.  
Love you all. :)  
Anyway, since there was no better name for the path, it's still the Frost-free.  
Join Elsa, as she passes the path, without the help of her powers, and as she realizes, they can be really useful!_

**Chapter six  
The Path of Frost-free**

_Elsa's POV:_  
It was going to be really difficult. For the first time in forever, I didn't have my powers. And it was the moment, when I actually needed them! There was water, ice and snow. And all of those, were a huge obstacle. I walked as fast as I could, but I still kept focusing on not falling down. There were many dangerous holes, where I could fall. I was trying my best, not to slip on the thin ice. But once, I didn't succeed. I fell down, and almost impaled myself on one of the icicles.

"You can do this, Elsa." I kept saying to myself, knowing that others have it much more difficult. I walked like this, until the path started to go up. This was all about staying calm and focusing.

Later on the path, there was one white tree. It looked like it was made out of ice. There, I saw something like a lever... I didn't do anything, and I just walked away. That lever could hurt me or kill me... but it could also help me. I decided, to push it later when I'll need to.

That moment came, when I walked few meters forward. A huge ravine was in there, and it was looking really beautiful. Covered in thick layer of snow and ice, and the water was still flowing! It wasn't frozen! I tried my powers one more time, but nothing happened. It was signalizing, that I didn't need them. For now.

I couldn't pass through the ravine. If I jumped, I would definitely kill myself. It was really wide. I kept trying to create something out of ice, but I always failed. I had a weird feeling, that the lever wasn't good. It will for sure do something bad. But since there wasn't anything else I could do, I pulled that lever. For few seconds, nothing happened. But then, a half-invisible bridge appeared there.

"Well, so you maybe aren't that bad." I said to myself, looking at the lever. I still kept having a feeling, it wasn't a good idea. And unfortunately, my instinct was right.

As I calmly crossed the beautiful bridge, my head started to hurt. Later, I felt the pain in my whole body. It stopped soon, but the thing that happened next, shocked me. I saw a monster. Real monster, that looked like my Marshmallow! At first, I thought it was him, but when the monster attacked me, I realized, I'll have to battle.

There were no weapons around. I ran around the place, but I found nothing. How could I defeat that monster? I tried to create something out of ice, and it worked! My powers were back, and I could now create something to battle the monster.

But since I didn't trust my own powers that much, I decided to just shoot some icicles at the monster. I didn't want to create any monster, because I was afraid. And fear could make my powers go crazy. Well, the monster wasn't difficult to deal with. My powers made it a lot easier.

But then, a thing I didn't expect happened. The monster started to grow bigger and bigger when I shot it with my ice. I tried even a little blizzard, ice shockwaves, lightning of ice, snow tornado and icicles... but nothing worked. The monster was made out of ice, and ice just helped it to fight. I had to do something different...

"A sword..." I said to myself, as I created a sword in my right hand and a shield in my left hand. I created some ice armor, to cover myself. The monster somehow shot several icicles at me, and thanks to my armor, I didn't feel anything. This seemed to be the last obstacle, and then I could leave this path.

There was a giant gate, which was probably the end. I could open it, but the monster would follow me. And I didn't want that to happen. I quickly ran towards the monster, and I dodged it's giant hand. Second hand almost hit me, but the shield saved my life. I cut off one of it's legs, but the giant right arm almost smased me. But I was fast enough, to deal with that.

I lifted my shield up, and melted some of it, to create a sword. The monster was too slow, and the sword impaled his arm. With the help of my second sword, the arm got quickly cut off. Then, I quickly cut off the second leg and the monster fell down. This seemed to be really easy. But actually, it wasn't. It was the first time, I used a sword to fight. I knew nothing about fighting, but when I remembered about Anna, it gave me power to fight.

I didn't kill the monster, of course. I wasn't a killer. I left it there, and I even used my powers to create it's new legs and one hand. I didn't want to kill anyone. Even if it was a monster, that tried to kill me. I'm a queen, and I wanted peace, not war.

"Listen, I don't want to kill you. Now, you can come with me. Up there, is someone, who might become your good friend." I said, with a huge smile on my face. And actually, the monster smiled back! It didn't do anything else. Just smiled. I walked towards the gate, and he helped me to open the gate.

"Do you have a name?" I asked, and the monster shook his head. "Oh, you'll need one. Let me think... you'll be Ice Cream! Is that alright?" I continued, and the monster nodded happily. It understood my language... that's good.

This monster was same as Marshmallow... looks dangerous, but isn't. They will for sure be good friends. I was thinking about Marsmallow and Ice Cream playing together, and it made me remember about someone really important... Olaf.

Where was he? Was he hurt? Did anything happen to him? He was with Anna, and they both went missing... we'll have to find them! They are probably together right now. If we find Anna, we'll find Olaf, too. I walked a bit slower, before I found a place, where two paths were connecting. The Frost-free Path, and a dark cave (probably the Path of Shadows).

There, I saw my friend.

_Ok, so it wasn't as short as I thought it will be...  
But anyway, let me know what was good and what was bad!  
PM me, review, fave, follow, and share with your friends, if you like this!  
Thank you for reading this chapter!  
Be sure to check out the next chapter – The Path of Shadows. :)  
Have a nice day!_


	7. Chapter Seven - The Path of Shadows

_Hi guys!  
New chapter is here!  
This one is not the best written, but I tried my best to make it good.  
I never had a more difficult chapter to write...  
This one was the most difficult for me.  
Even the fight of king Samuel of Arendelle and Pitch Black, or how Samuel Jacob Anders sacrificed himself for Abby Baker, how prince Thomas of Southern Isles and Jack Frost battled Pitch Black, or how Zoey and other survivors met Pitch Black,...  
All of those chapters in my other fics were easier!  
OK, so that's all I want to say for this chapter!  
Begin with reading, about the Path of Shadows!_

**Chapter seven  
The Path of Shadows**

_Kristoff's POV:  
_My path was definitely one of the easier ones. At first, my only obstacle was dark. I wondered, why it was so easy. The torch I had was awesome. It lasted pretty long, but not forever. A thing I didn't want to happen, happened. A strong wind came, and it put off my torch, leaving me alone in the dark.

"Kristoff, Kristoff. What are you doing here?" a creepy voice said, and I turned around, but saw nothing in the dark. What was that voice? It frightened me so much. I never liked dark, and hearing avoice behind me, was the worst thing that could happen.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to find some source of light. I searched carefully, but there was nothing. Was I going to stay here forever? The dark was draining the energy from me, I don't even know how. I almost gave up finding source of light, but then I remembered about Elliot's words.

"I'm your doom, dear Kristoff." The creepy voice began, and I tried not to listen to it. "Tell me, Kristoff, are you afraid of me?" it laughed, with a maniacal laughter. It was a male voice.

I hated that voice already. It made me feel scared, but I realized that it isn't dangerous. Only Felix's path had ghosts... this was just... a shadow. Nothing else, but just a stupid shadow! Shadows are everywhere, even out of this cave! They are just harmless dark figures. Even I have got my own shadow.

"No, I'm not." I said, and I was trying to sound like I was not afraid. I actually wasn't. How could a shadow be dangerous? It's not a ghost, after all. Everything that I heard, wasn't real.

"Oh, dear Kristoff. I can see right through you! You are afraid! You don't like dark! I could now stab you, and kill you! I can do anything to you! You are in my kingdom!" the voice laughed, and I felt a strong pain in my leg. But it was just because I hit a sharp rock.

I laughed at that. "You can't. You're just a shadow! A stupid shadow, that can't do anything." I kept laughing, because I knew I'd get through this easily. I just hoped, that there were no monsters or things like that.

"Of course, I can do something. But I can't do it right now, since it's dark." It laughed, and something set my torch on fire again. It took me a while, to see that the cave I was in, wasn't frozen anymore. I was definitely pretty far. I turned around, just to see the dark figure.

It wore a black suit, had a black hair, and it was a man, for sure. He had no eyes, but he had mouth and nose. He was the creepiest thing, I ever saw. Was this going to be a battle? If it was only a shadow, it couldn't hurt me.

And it was a shadow... just a shadow. Only my imagination, made it look like this. Everything was happening, inside of my head. The fear made me imagine the situation a lot worse, than it actually was.

"How do you like me now, dear Kristoff?" he laughed, looking right into my eyes. Well, he didn't have eyes, so he couldn't see me, but that was just a detail. I didn't say anything in response. I didn't know, what should I do. The best idea, was to run.

"You can't run away, Kristoff." The creepy man said, as he kicked me. It was just into my leg, but I felt it. He could hurt me! He wasn't just a shadow... he could actually hurt me! I used my torch to hit him, but he didn't even show that it hurt him. Probably, because it didn't.

"Oh, of course I can!" I said, as I started to run away. The caves were a labyrinth. Only thing that helped me, was my instinct. It told me to go left, and I ran left. It was the correct way! I repeated this several times, and my instinct was always right. The man still kept following me, but I was a lot faster.

After ten minutes of running, I found a gate. A huge gate. It was the way out! Just when I thought I did it, that man appeared in front of me. I couldn't get to the gate. I saw some ice on the walls, which was a signal I'm really close. The only thing that was in my way, was the man. I didn't want to fight. I had to distract him, and go through the gate.

"You can't run away from your own fear!" he said, as he came closer. Maybe he didn't realize it, but it was a victory for me. I had a great idea.

"I'm not afraid of you. Why should I be? You are just a shadow! Go back from where you came!" I yelled, as I ran towards him with the torch in my hand. Now, he was the one that was afraid. He quickly started to run away from me. When he was away, I quickly opened the gate and entered another path.

I did it! I actually defeated a shadow. But that's not everything! I won even a fight against my fear. And that's one of the most dificult ones for some people. The cave was getting brighter and brighter, until I found a place, where two paths were connecting.

The queen of Arendelle already stood there, and she waved me. We both did it!

"Hi Kristoff!" She ran towards me, and we hugged each other. It was great, that she was alive. But Elliot and Felix's state was still unknown... I hoped, they were okay. I saw a snow monster behind Elsa, but it didn't look dangerous.

"What happened in there?" I asked her happily, and she started to talk about her way: "Well, I couldn't use my powers, so I wandered without them. In the end, Ice Cream attacked me, but we became kind of friends!" She clapped her hands, and when she said the name 'Ice Cream', she pointed at the monster. It looked like Marshmallow!

"What about you?" she asked me, and I started to tell her my story: "Everything was okay, until some shadow put off my torch. In the dark, we had a short dialogue, before he set the torch on fire again and showed his face. He was really creepy, but it was just my fear that made him look like that. I ran through the labyrint, and in the end, I defeated my own fear, in a battle inside of my mind, which helped me to get here."

"Kristoff... I have to ask you something. Did you see Olaf somewhere?" Elsa asked me, and I happily nodded. He was in Arendelle, with Kai and Gerda.

"All you need to know, is that he is safe, in Arendelle." I smiled, before hugging her one more time. We had to continue, to her ice castle. None of us knew, what happened to Elliot and Felix, but they were for sure okay. Felix is a strong man, and Elliot has got his powers.

With those words, we ran up the path, that was in front of us.

_Did you like this chapter guys?  
It was weird, my english sucks, I know...  
But I tried my best to explain Kristoff's feelings and emotions.  
It was difficult for me, so please help me with fixing some of the grammar mistakes!  
PM me about it if you can, I'll really need help.  
As always, please leave a review, favourite and follow!  
The next chapter is going to be Elliot's – The Path of Pain.  
Thank you for reading this chapter!  
Have a nice day!_


	8. Chapter Eight - The Path of Pain

_Hi guys!  
Another chapter! Whoa!  
This time, it's Elliot again!  
I added something new, to make it more interesting.  
If you want to find out, what Elliot found on his way, then begin with reading the chapter eight!  
I hope it's good!  
Enjoy!_

**Chapter eight  
The Path of Pain**

_Elliot's POV:_  
This path was one of the most dangerous ones. When an icicle impaled my arm, I realized I'll have to be really careful. The wound didn't heal as fast as it would heal usually. It wasn't dark, so I saw most of the obstacles. There were really dangerous ones, but the path wasn't actually the most dangerous one.

"Okay, just another hole." I said to myself, before jumping over maybe 30th hole. But this time, it was different. I fell right into it. After a minute of falling, I fell on my feet.

Since it was really deep hole, both of my legs were broken. I screamed from pain, and used my powers to quickly fix the bones. Without my powers, I would be definitely dead right now. But fortunately, I've been born with awesome powers, which saved my life.

"Okay, I'm alright." I happily said, as I started to walk a bit faster. Most of the obstacles were destroyed... but there were even new ones. Someone was here. And that person, knows where's princess Anna.

As I wandered around the cave, I was thinking about Felix, Kristoff Bjorgman and queen Elsa. Why was the queen still alone, without a husband or a boyfriend? She was stunning. And she is one of the kindest people, I have ever seen. I realized that, when she talked to Felix.

Aah, Felix Beaumont... he is loyal. I never saw more loyal person than him. He didn't even want to call Elsa by her name. Maybe, he had good reasons. Or maybe it was just exaggerated loyalty. Did his parents teach him, to always be loyal?

If it was their work, then they failed. Being too much loyal wasn't good. Not even for Felix, who was for sure hated and unloved. I would never want to be in his skin.

Of course, he was one of the most beautiful people, but only inside. Unfortunately, people usually judge by the outside.

I walked through the a bit darker cave, just to find a ladder, that helped me to get up. I climbed it for approximately two minutes, before reaching the end. It was exhausting, but I needed to get through it. If they lost me, there would be noone that can heal them when they get hurt. And up there, they will need someone like me.

I cut my right arm several times, but the left one was still okay. After few more minutes of walking, I found a place, where were no obstacles. Just a giant 'room', which had a gate at the end.

"Phew, that was easy." I thought to myself, as I wanted to walk to the gate. But then, something appeared in front of me. When I came closer, I realized it's a woman. She was lying there, hurt.

"Are you okay?" I asked, as I ran closer to her. Her left arm was missing. Some of the icicles, probably cut it off. I turned left, just to see an arm on the ground. She needed help! Right now! I quickly grabbed her arm, and with the help of my powers, it was back on it's place.

That woman had a brown hair, and I could tell, she was from Arendelle. She had the same clothes, like people of Arendelle usually wear.

"Th... thank you. Who are you? And why did you help me?" she asked me, and I just laughed at that.

"Oh, come on! Should I have left you here to die?" I said, and she didn't respond, so I continued: "My name is Elliot Herrmann. I am here, to find the lost princess of A..."

"Arendelle? Princess Anna? I saw some people kidnapping her, and I went after her! But unfortunately, I got hurt and I ended in here, bleeding. If you didn't help me, I would probably die. I was lying here for at least two hours." She said, and she hugged me. "Thank you, really."

At first, I just smiled in response. "Yeah, and what's _your_ name?" I asked.

"My name? It's Sophia. Sophia Chalkias. I was born in Greece, but when I was two, my family moved to Arendelle." She smiled, and she didn't stop hugging me.

"Sophia? That's a beautiful name. We lived in Germany, but we moved to Arendelle several years ago. And I love it!" I said, and I could tell that she loves Arendelle, too. Her smile was beautiful. She was really happy.

"Me too! And by the way, are you here alone?" She asked me.

"No, I'm not alone... Elsa, the queen of Arendelle, went through the Path of Frost-free. Kristoff Bjorgman – a boyfriend of princess Anna, went through the Path of Shadows. And the last one, Felix Beaumont – a deformed blacksmith, went through the Path of Ghosts. And the Path of Pain was mine, since I am able to heal myself. Felix reportedly saw Anna with some men, going towards the North Mountain. Do you want to go with us?" I smiled, as I helped her to stand up.

"Can we go?" she asked, and I helped her to limp to the gate. She was still a bit exhausted. But it was better than nothing. We quickly made it to the gate, and we opened it. Together.

There, I saw my friend. The hunchback.

_Did you like this chapter?  
Yeah, Elliot found a woman. :)  
I wanted to put a new OC to the story, so here she is.  
Sophia Chalkias.  
It's a weird surname, but I love the name.  
Please tell me what was good, and what was bad.  
Tell me what should I train, and what should i add.  
If you like the story, leave a review, fave or follow and share with your friends!  
Be sure to check out next chapter – The Path of Ghosts.  
Have a nice day!_


	9. Chapter Nine - The Path of Ghosts

_Hi guys!  
A new chapter is here!  
Thank you for all the views, I love you soooooooooooooo much! :)  
You are all awesome!  
The Ghost Path will be a lot easier, than all of you definitely thought.  
Felix is not going to give up easily.  
After all, there are just ghosts, nothing else.  
Begin with reading, to find out how Felix survived, in the Path of Ghosts._

**Chapter nine  
The Path of Ghosts**

_Felix's POV:_  
It wasn't dark in here, but I had a really weird feeling. As I searched through the path, I remembered about everything – my past, queen Elsa, the kidnapping of princess Anna, Elliot, the wolves, my father and my mother.

Oh, my parents! Were they okay? If they were hurt, they'll need help right now!

"Felix, is that you?" I heard a similiar voice asking, and I quickly started to find to source of that voice. It was the voice of my father – Quasimodo. Was it really him? Or was it just a trap. I wanted to continue on my route, but then I heard another voice.

"Felix, we know you are there! Please come here." my mother's voice was saying. Maddelaine was there! I had to meet them right know! I knew they aren't real, but I had to go there. Some invisible power kept pushing me towards the voice.

"Father? Mother? I'm coming!" I shouted, as I ran through a completely different path. After a minute of running, I found the place, where my parents were.

They were really there! I saw them standing there, staring at me. I wanted to hug them, but they walked a few steps back when I came closer.

"Mother? Father? I just want to hug you! I am not dangerous, I'm your son!" I said, but when I tried to move closer, they always found a place where they can avoid me. Why were they doing this?

"You look even much worse than before!" my father snapped out, looking at me, disgusted by what he saw. I really was a monster! My own parents called me like that!

"Oh, how happy are we, that a monster like you finally left Paris! Even Claude Frollo wasn't a monster like you! Did you ever try to look into a mirror?" my mother asked, as she handed me a mirror slowly. She was really disgusted, and she looked like she was going to throw up.

I looked into the mirror, and I couldn't believe my own eyes. Was that ugly man, that looked like if someone made him from playdough, really me? People always say that the lookdoesn't matter, but this was just... oh my God, I was the ugliest thing I have ever seen.

"Are you happy, with what you've become?" my father yelled at me with a creepy voice, that frightened me a bit. No, of course I was not happy! I never saw someone as ugly as me. Only if there was some way, to change my look...

"You are deformed..." my mother sighed.

"I am deformed..." I repeated, knowing that it's all true.

Then, my mother continued with an evil grin: "And you are ugly." I couldn't do anything, just agree with her. After all, she was right. I was really ugly.

"And I am ugly..." I repeated, and my father handed me a dagger. What was it for? Did they expect me to... commit suicide? Was this what they wanted?

But no... they were not my parents. They were foolish ghosts, who wanted me not to find the end of the path. They thought, I was just another coward, who gave up on his own life. But was I? Of course not! Felix Beaumont maybe wasn't the most beautiful, but he won't give up that fast!

"No." I said, as I threw the dagger away. They kept looking at me, with confused faces. They didn't expect this to happen.

&ôYou are worthless, ugly and useless, Felix Beaumont! Kill yourself! It will be the best for all!" my mother angrily said, as she started to walk towards me. Did I give up? No, I didn't! This was just another time, when I had to get some self-confidence.

After all, I wasn't that useless... I had unusually strong arm, I could scare some people away, I had good survival skill, and I was one of the people, that saw princess Anna when she left Arendelle. They needed my help. I couldn't give up, and dissapoint them.

"No, I'm not." I admitted, for the first time in forever. "I maybe look ugly, but I am not worthless and useless! I am now here, to find lost princess Anna. Without me, the queen would never try to find her. I am important right now. And _you_ are worthless right now." I smiled, with the dagger in my hands.

I stabbed both of my parents. They weren't real, after all. As their images finally dissapeared, I continued forward.

"Ghosts suck." I laughed, when I saw a huge gate in front of me. I opened it, and entered the next path. It was a place, where I met Mr. Elliot Herrmann.

"Hi Felix!" he waved me, and I waved back. There was some girl with him... who was she? And why are they together? How did they meet? Did Elliot find her in there? They both walked closer to me.

"Felix, this is Sophia. Sophia, this is Felix." Elliot happily said, and she shook my hand. She was beautiful, total opposite of me. As I shook her hand, I realized something really awesome. She wasn't afraid!

"Nice to meet you, we've..." she began, but I interrupted her: "You... aren't afraid of me?"

"Of course not! Why should I?" she laughed, but when I pointed at my face, arm and a hunchback, it made her realize.

"Oh, come on! Look doesn't matter." She smiled, making me really happy. She didn't have any problems with me! Even if I looked really ugly. It was a miracle, and I appreciated every moment of it.

"Okay, there's really no time to waste! We have to move! Elsa and Kristoff will be up there, so we have to get there, too. Then, we'll have a rest." Elliot said, as we all ran up the steep mountain. Princess Anna didn't have much time, for sure. And it was almost the end, so there was no need to have a rest right now.

_Elsa's POV:  
_We were already on top of the North Mountain, waiting for Felix and Elliot. It didn't take them long, to get up here, too. We quickly waved each other, and then, I saw some girl with them. Who was she? Anyway, we were all exhausted so we sat down, and started to talk together.

A loud roar was a sign, that Marshmallow is awake. Now, it was up to me to convice the giant snow monster, that they are all good, not evil.

_Did you like this chapter?  
A shorter one, but still better than nothing!  
Next chapter is going to be an unusual type of chapter.  
I'll call those chapters, the 'song chapters'.  
When I update that chapter, you'll find out how it looks.  
As always, please review, fave or follow!  
I would really appreciate any of those. :)  
Sorry for everything that was a bit worse than before, but I am really exhausted and tired right now...  
Thank you for reading, and have a nice day!_


	10. Chapter Ten - The betrayer

_Hi guys!  
The 11th chapter is going to be the one with a song, I somehow didn't find a nice song to fit this moment. :P  
Hope that doesn't make you mad, or something like that.  
The next chapter is going to be posted quickly, I promise.  
Anyway, now all of our heroes meet together, and try to find something, that can help them with finding princess Anna.  
Proceed, and enjoy! :)_

**Chapter ten  
The betrayer**

_Elsa's POV:_  
Marshmallow turned around, to battle Felix, Elliot and some kind of girl, that was with them... They were intruders, and he needed to protect me from them. Unfortunately, he didn't know they were not evil. When a first icicle flew through the air, I had to stop him.

"No, Marshmallow! Leave them alone!" I yelled at him, but it didn't help.

"They can hurt you, mommy. They are evil! I have to protect you and your friend from them!" Marshmallow ignored me, and he tried to hit them with icicles. One hit Felix, but Elliot quickly cured it.

"Marshmallow, they are my friends!" I yelled, making him finally stop. The second icicle hit the girl, but Elliot healed her, too. Who was that girl, anyway?

_Sophia's POV:  
_Just when I thought those guys are friendly, that 'Marshmallow' imapled my arm with an icicle. Awesome. They were all looking pretty much likable. Just Felix was different... but I knew, that there is something inside of him.

When that Marshmallow stopped, we all came closer.

"Oh, you are alright!" queen Elsa rejoiced, as she hugged Elliot. „And you... oh, you survived!" she now hugged Felix, who seemed to like her hugs.

"Oh, hello, who are you?" the queen looked at me, and I saw happiness in her eyes. Well, her sister was lost. How could she be happy? If I were her, I wouldn't smile even for a while... but she was positive, and it was awesome!

Her sister was the only family she had. And now, she's gone... she definitely felt bad. She didn't want to show it, but the loss of her sister made her sad. And she was not the only one.

"My name is Sophia. It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness." I answered, with a quick bow.

"Sophia... that's a beautiful name. Please, call me Elsa." She smiled at me. Was she serious? She was my queen...

"Are you sure?" I asked her, and I raised my eyebrow. She just nodded, with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes, I am. Please, Sophia. I know it's a bit weird, but we'll stay together for a while, since there's no going back the same way. I thought it would be a good idea, if we were friends." She responded, but then she turned her head to see Felix. "Or you can be like Felix, and keep calling me _your majesty _or _your highness_."

"Okay then, Elsa." I answered with a confused tone. Wow, I never thought that a thing like this would happen.

"I would love to ask you what happened, but there's no time for it right now. We have to search for Anna." Elsa said, as she ran up the frozen stairs. We all followed her.

When we came there, she slowly opened the door. "Oh, my kingdom of isolation." She sighed. "Come on!""We all followed her, as we entered one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen. The ice castle, was really beautiful. I loved especially the chandelier.

"Now, try to find something that could help us with finding my sister." Elsa ordered with a bit more strict tone. I started to search through the castle, but someone already found what we needed.

"I've got something!" Kristoff Bjorgman happily said, and we all came to the place where he was.

"Look at this." He smiled, as he picked up a piece of cloth. It had red and black colors. Noone knew, what was that thing supposed to be. Noone, until queen Elsa came there. She covered her mouth with her hand, when she saw the cloth.

"Oh no..." she started to cry, with a really sad tone in her voice. It looked, like she knew what was that piece of cloth supposed to be.

"What's the matter?" Elliot asked, as he came closer. Neither did he know, what was that black and red piece of cloth.

"It's a piece... piece of flag." She said, between sobs. "Piece of a flag... of the Southern Isles."

"Southern Isles..." Kristoff said, as he started to swear and punch walls randomly. Felix and Elliot just watched them, not quite surprised by their reaction. Neither was I. Southern Isles, was a place, where prince Hans lived. He attempted to kill both the princess and the queen.

"Wait, there's something written in here." Elsa stopped crying, and we all came closer.

_Oh hello, dear queen.  
Remember how you banished me from Arendelle?  
Well, I somehow managed to convice my brothers, and now they trust me much more than you.  
Don't worry, dear Elsa. It's not a war.  
I just wanted my revenge.  
I prepared a little game for you.  
You already passed the first part.  
This mountain is really dangerous in these days.  
Next place, where you need to go, is Corona.  
You might find it weird, but this is the only way, to save your sister.  
You have got one month, to complete my game.  
If you fail, your sister is dead.  
If you succeed, the second part of the game begins._

_Your betrayer, prince Hans of the Southern Isles._

_Oh, I almost forgot...  
If you see a strange purple light, it's a portal to Corona.  
Want to know why I help you so much?  
Don't worry, you'll soon find out._

"Oh, no.. Hans kidnapped Anna. We have to find her!" Elsa said, but Felix quickly stopped her.

"No. We can't attempt to find her right now." The hunchback sighed. "We have to play his game."

"He definitely isn't lying. I think, that he wants _you _there, Elsa." Kristoff admitted sadly.

Yeah, that's right! He won't kill princess Anna. He wants queen Elsa, to get there. Then, he can get his revenge and kill both of the sisters. But they won't die. We'll all be there, to protect our leaders.

"OK, we have to go." I opened the giant door, just to see a blizzard out there. We couldn't give up right now.

"No, we can't get through it. It will be too difficult! We can die there!" Kristoff said.

I had to agree with him. It was a huge blizzard, and it was useless to try to find something in there.

"Forget it... my healing powers won't help there, we'll all be dead." Elliot gave up, too. Only Elsa and Felix didn't say anything.

"It's useless... Anna is gone!" Elsa finally admitted, and we all knew how painful it was for her.

There was nothing we could do.

"Are you serious? Do you want to give up?" Felix asked us, with a dissapointed voice. Then, he ran away. Out to the cold blizzard.

"NO! FELIX, IT'S DANGEROUS IN THERE!" we all yelled after him, but it had no use. He was there, alone. There was just one thing we could do – go there and try to find our friend.

_Okay, this was a bit weird ending.  
So, did you like this chapter?  
Let me know i fit was good or bad, and what should I change next time!  
Please review, follow or fave if you are interested in my story!  
Thank you for reading this chapter, and make sure to check out the next chapter – a first song chapter. :)  
Have a nice day!_


	11. Chapter Eleven - There's no going back

_Hi guys!  
The new chapter is here!  
This one is a bit shorter, but I hope it isn__'t that huge problem.  
I put a song 'We can't back down' from 'Camp Rock 2' inside of the chapter, but I had to rewrite something.  
Hope it isn't that bad!  
OK, so Felix ran away, and noone knows why.  
Read to find out!  
So please, proceed and enjoy!_

**Chapter eleven  
There****'s no going back**

Elsa's POV:  
Felix was out there, and we needed to find him! What the hell was he trying to do? Is he crazy? Or is he stupid enough, to go out there and actually try to find the portal?

"I will kill him when we find him." Elliot said, as he started to swear. He was really mad, and actually he wasn't the only one.

I was really angry, too. But Kristoff... he was afraid. He was definitely worried about Felix and his life. Blizzards are sometimes even dangerous for me, and when I can't melt the snow, it's really difficult to pass.

But Felix was a bit right. Up here, the blizzards were strong and this one was one of the strongest and biggest ones. It was getting bigger and bigger, so we had to get to Corona as soon as we could. Or at least, leave the North Mountain. Fortunately, the portal made it a lot easier.

Only Sophia was calm. It seemed, that she thought that Felix knows what is he doing. And maybe she's right. But now we have to find him.

It didn't take us too long, to find a dark figure, standing in the cold snow. He didn't even turn around, to see us.

"Now tell me. Are you crazy?" Elliot asked, but no answer came. Instead of the answer, another response came.

Felix started to sing:  
_"We can't,_  
_we can't back down."_

Sophia was the first one to join him:  
_"We can't,_  
_we can't back down."_

Kristoff was next, because he was happy that his friend is alright:  
_"We can't,_  
_we can't back down."_

Even Elliot gave up, as he sang it together with them:  
_"We can't,_  
_we can't back down._  
_Not right now._  
_We can't back down._  
_Not right now._  
_We can't back down._  
_We can't back down!"_

From that moment, Felix was singing alone:  
_"Don't close your eyes,_  
_we're all in this together!_  
_Wherever,_  
_we draw the line,_  
_we're not gonna straddle across it,_  
_or lose it!_

_We can't back down!_  
_There's too much at stake!_  
_This is serious!_  
_We can't pretend,_  
_it's not happening,_  
_in our own backyard,_  
_our own home plate!_

_We've been called out._  
_Do you feel the same?_  
_I'm not confused._  
_Let's win this thing!_

_We can't back down!_  
_There's too much at stake!_  
_Don't walk away!_  
_Don't walk away, yeah!"_

Sophia sang the next part, and her singing voice was awesome:  
_"Don't get me wrong._  
_I don't like confrontation!_  
_I'd rather win, I ain't sad at all._  
_Now we should be undivided, united!"_

Elliot quite surprised me, because he joined them too, though he was really angry.  
_"We can't back down!_  
_There's too much at stake!_  
_This is serious._  
_Don't walk away!_  
_We can't pretend,_  
_it's not happening._  
_In our own backyard._  
_Our own home plate._

_We've been called out_  
_We can't be that lame!_  
_I'm not confused._  
_Let's win this thing!"_

Kristoff helped them with singing, leaving me as the only one that didn't sing_:_  
_"We can't back down!_  
_There's too much at stake!_  
_Don't walk away!_  
_Don't walk away, yeah!_

_We got a situation,_  
_that we can't ignore!_  
_'Cause ignorance is not bliss,_  
_we don't have to take this, no!_  
_With every big decision,_  
_comes an equally important share of the risk._  
_We gotta take this!"_

They ended it together:  
_"We can't back down!_  
_There's too much at stake!_  
_This is serious._  
_Don't walk away!_  
_We can't pretend,_  
_it's not happening._  
_In our own backyard!_  
_Our own home plate!_  
_We've been called out._  
_Do you hear your name?_  
_I'm not confused!_  
_Let's win this thing!_  
_We can't back down,_  
_there's too much at stake._  
_Don't walk away!_  
_Don't walk away, yeah!_  
_We can't back down!"_

Last part was sang only by Sophia:  
_"We can't back down._  
_Not right now._  
_We can't back down!"_

They were awesome, but unfortunately, we were screwed.

"Are you serious? Dou you think, that we will find that portal in here? This is a huge blizzard, guys!" I argued with them, but Felix just laughed.

"Were you even listening to the song, your highness?" he laughed, smiling at me. "We can't back down! There's too much at stake! Did you give up, when your powers didn't work, and when Ice Cream attacked you?"

"No, I didn't." I responded, smiling at Felix.

"So please, come with me! We can find your sister! I've been fast enough to find the portal, it's right over there." Felix pointed left, with a laugh.

We all turned around, and I saw a huge purple thing there. It was the portal to Corona! A place, where our cousin lived! Unfortunately, we couldn't talk to her, since Anna was in trouble.

"You are perfect." Sophia smiled, as she hugged Felix. He just raised his eyebrow, as he looked at his weird body. Sophia hugged him again in response, before we all headed towards the portal.

"Get ready, Hans. If something happens to Anna, you're already dead." I shouted, before we all jumped into the portal.

_OK, this was the first chapter with a song!  
Ordinary chapter, with a song inside of it.  
Really sorry, I apologize for the length of the chapter.  
It's short, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise!  
Let me know if you liked it, or what was good and bad!  
Please review, follow or fave!  
Thanks for reading!  
Have a nice day!_


	12. Chapter Twelve - Power of feelings

_Hi guys!  
New chapter is here!  
Thank you for all the views!  
I appreciate it!  
Anyway, our heroes are in Corona and they need to find another trace of prince Hans.  
Will they succeed?  
Read tofind out!_

**Chapter twelve  
Power of feelings**

_Felix__'s POV:_  
"Whoa, where are we?" Kristoff asked, when we appeared in middle of nowhere. As I wiped my eyes, I started to realize, we are in a kingdom. In a kingdom of Corona.

"We... are in Corona." queen Elsa smiled, and we all followed her, as she started to walk towards a nearby building. Noone knew where was she going, but it was definitely a right choice. When we turned left, we all saw it. There were people, dancing.

"We should go there." Elliot happily responded, and the queen nodded. She forgot about princess Anna in this moment... we needed a rest. And after all, prince Hans won't kill her. He wants both the queen and the princess.

"Come on!" Sophia said, as they all ran towards the dancing people. Here in Corona, the weather wasn't that cold. Only I didn't go with them. Sophia turned around, and she stoppped smiling.

"Why aren't you coming with us?" she asked me, and at first, I smiled in response. Then, with a sadder tone, i answered:

"I don't want to scare them. And after all, I can't dance." I said, really sad, when I looked on my body. I looked like a bad-drawn version of my father. It was disgusting, to even look at me, for sure.

"Don't talk about yourself like that!" Sophia said, with a strict tone, but I just ignored her. I already knew, what were those people capable of, if they saw me. I was hurt many times, and sometimes it was because people were afraid. The same happened in Oaken's Trading Post.

"I will, because it's true. Now go, and enjoy while you can!" I said, making her sad.

"Please, come with me." She tried to convice me, but without any better results.

"Queen Elsa, Kristoff and Elliot won't wait forever." was the last thing I told her, before going away to explore the city.

_Elliot's POV:_  
Elsa danced almost with everyone! Her moves were smooth and elegant. She quickly ran through the crowd, cheering everyone up and making them smile. Even I smiled, when I looked at her. Looking at her dancing and enjoying her life, made me feel safe.

What was happening? I never felt anything like this before. That was maybe, because I never met any girls. Only my sisters, but that doesn't count right now.

I felt like... I was in love. But that was impossible, because I don't know what does that mean. I never loved anyone before. But the queen... she made me feel weird. I never felt anything like this before.

It made my heart feel warm anytime she was closer, and I felt like if someone shot an arrow through it, when she was further. Most weird feeling I ever felt, but I didn't want it to end. I wanted to kiss her... I wanted to grab her hand... anything.

"OW! MY LEG!" one woman suddenly shouted, because she fell down. Something happened to her, and she needed help. I quickly ran towards her.

_Elsa's POV:_  
I was just dancing and trying to be at least a bit happy... and I actually succeeded. Sophia was dancing too, and we enjoyed everything. We needed something like this to have a rest. I forgot about Hans and Anna for a while... everytime I thought about it, my heart was burning.

As I looked at Elliot, Kristoff and Sophia, I realized something. Felix was gone. I looked around, but I didn't see him anywhere.

"Felix? Where are you?" I shouted out loud, before accidentally bumping into one woman. She fell down, letting out one painful scream. I wanted to ask someone for help, but fortunately Elliot was fast enough to get there.

"Hold on, everything will be okay." Elliot said with a calm voice, as a beautiful smile appeared on his face. When I heard him talking, it made me feel like if Anna was with me right now. He made me happy. And I don't even know how!

"How can you know?" the woman asked him, really worried. She was beautiful.

"Trust me. Please." Elliot tried to calm her down, and that made her quiet for few seconds. That was enough time for Elliot to place a hand on her leg (which was probably broken), and heal her. When I saw him smiling, I had a really weird feeling.

Was it respect? Was it happiness? Was it hope? Was it love?...

"See? Told you." Elliot laughed, as he helped the woman to stand up. She smiled in response, before checking if her leg is alright.

"Wow, thank you... how did you... do this?" she managed to let out, making Elliot happy. He loved to meet new people.

"I have got some kind of healing powers, you see." Elliot said. "And by the way, I'm Elliot. Elliot Herrmann."

"My name is Eleanor Bereton. Nice to meet you! What are you doing here in Corona?" she asked him, smiling all the time.

"Well, we are from Arendelle and we are here to find lost princess Anna." Elliot began, as we all came closer to him. First, he pointed at Sophia.

"This is Sophia Chalkias. I found her, and healed her, like you. She was dying, but I was fast enough to save her. She decided to help us, with finding princess Anna of Arendelle."

Next, he pointed at me:

"This is queen Elsa of Arendelle. But she is a really awesome woman, so she definitely won't blame you if you call her just Elsa." He smiled, and Eleanor bowed.

Last one, was Kristoff:

"This is Kristoff Bjorgman. He is princess Anna's boyfriend, and together with Elsa, they were the first ones to begin with finding Anna."

Elliot needed to introduce Felix too, even though he was not here:

"Last member of our group doesn't like to be in the public, because he thinks people will hate him. He is probably hidden somewhere, waiting for us. Without him, we wouldn't get this far."

"Nice to meet you all." Eleanor began, before giving another quick bow. "Well, I should go. If you need some help, just tell me!"

"Actually, we need some of it right now. Do you know, if prince Hans of the Southern Isles was here?" Kristoff asked quickly.

"Yeah, I saw him. He was going towards the Opal Cave. That's the lowest point in Corona. It's definitely dangerous there." Eleanor said, as she created a little flare out of nothing. She had powers! Fire powers!

"Your little eternal flare might become handy." Sophia said, and we all slowly walked away from the place, where people enjoyed their lives.

_Felix's POV:_  
"Why do I have to look so ugly?" I said sadly to myself, before punching and breaking the mirror that was in front of me. I hated myself! I hated my body! I hated my soul! There was nothing good on me.

I sat down, before starting to silently cry. I just sat there, crying and crying. I would cry out a whole ocean of tears, if a huge hailstorm didn't come. Thanks to my bad luck, the first hailstone that fell down hit my head, and it was big enough to make me pass out.

I didn't wake up for few hours, as the hailstones and heavy rain fell on my body. This was really unlucky... noone knew where was I, so they had to go alone.

When I slept, I had a really weird dream.

_Eleanor's POV:_  
"Have you got any idea where your friend is?" I asked them, but everyone shook their heads. We couldn't leave him alone. We needed to find him. The sooner, the better.

"I think I know where he is." Sophia said happily, as she ran back to the place where we met each other.

I had no idea who that Felix was, but I knew he's going to be a problem sometimes.

_Quite a weird chapter again...  
Did you like it, guys?  
I introduced a new OC, hope that isn't a problem...  
Another 'song chapter', this time I think there will be no changes to the lyrics at all.  
But maybe there will be some of them, who knows...  
Be sure to tell me what was good and what was bad!  
Thank you all for reading this chapter!  
Have a nice day!_


	13. Chapter Thirteen - No more tears

_Hi guys!  
A new chapter is here!  
I put a song in here, as I promised.  
This time, it actually doesn't make sense, but in the later chapters, it will.  
The song is a rewritten english version of 'Voy por ti' (English - 'More Tears') from 'Violetta'.  
Just the 'Find more tears' part is rewritten, and now it's 'No more tears'.  
If you didn't hear that song yet, be sure to check it out!  
Anyway, we Felix and Eleanor will finally meet together in this chapter!  
If you want to know what her reaction was, be sure to read the chapter!  
And by the way, thank you for all the new faves and follows!  
A little lack of reviews, so I have got no feedback... :/  
But that's not a huge problem!  
Enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter thirteen  
No more tears**

_Felix's POV:_  
I opened my eyes, in the middle of nowhere. I turned left and right, just to see nothing at all. As I wiped my eyes, I slowly started to see outlines of the queen and Sophia. Why were they here?

The last thing I remembered, was only dropping out in middle of nowhere, because of that stupid hailstorm. It took me a while, to realize this is just a dream.

Just when I wanted to say something, her majesty began with singing:

_"Sometimes I feel like there is no one who sees me.  
No one is there who knows what's needed to please me.  
But then maybe, maybe that one could be you."_

I just looked at her, confused. I had no idea what was that supposed to mean, but I tried my best to understand what she wanted to say. Does she love me?

Sophia began singing the next part, confusing me even more.

_"I gotta find one who can see me.  
The one who knows, knows how to please me.  
But then maybe, maybe that one could be you."_

I just raised my eyebrow, because I had no idea what should I think right now. Everything was weird, but I still kept in mind that it's just a dream. Dreams mean nothing, do they?

It sounded like they both loved me, which was actually impossible. Both the queen and Sophia deserve someone much more better than me. I was just a hunchback, who knew which way did princess Anna go. Elliot, Mr. Bjorgman, Sophia and the queen were important here.

If this wasn't a dream, I would probably start convicing both of them that they deserve more. But this was a dream. And in dreams, everything is possible. Even that I can find someone.

"Okay, what the hell are you trying to do?" I asked, but no answer came. The only response, was another verse of the song, which was quite likeable. I didn't want this dream to end, though. Even when I knew that we have to find princess Anna, I liked it when someone felt something for me.

_"I long to see your face.  
You tell me is best to give you space.  
And now I cannot even hear your voice.  
Now the problem that I face.  
No more tears for you."_

As they both sang together, I felt my heart warm up. Everything turned a bit brighter, and I noticed a place that was similiar to me. It was Paris – my home. Last verse came, and I just looked at the beautiful Notre Dame, appearing in front of me.

_"I only see your face.  
Time will not allow it to erase.  
I crave the time when you and I embrace.  
Now the problem that I face  
No more tears,  
no more tears.  
No more tears,  
no more tears!"_

When they stopped, only thing I was able to see was Notre Dame. No queen Elsa and Sophia, no dark, just Notre Dame and Paris. I decided to enter the cathedral. After all, it was my home. And if I couldn't visit it in real life, visiting it in a dream was enough.

As I entered my home, the first thing I saw were my parents – good and caring Quasimodo, beautiful and protective Madellaine. Their behavior through my childhood was the only reason, that made me happy. They were always positive and always kept convicing me, that I am not ugly.

Unfortunately, I actually am ugly. And I will always be! There was nothing, that could change my appearance and make me beautiful. If I were beautiful... even just for a day...

"Felix!" my younger brother – Cedric rejoiced, as he ran towards me. The last one who noticed me, was my sister – Maria. She said a simple "Hello!", before starting to run towards me. Just when were they both close to me, I opened my eyes.

The thing I saw, was reality again. I saw queen Elsa, Kristoff Bjorgman, Sophia, Elliot and one woman with them. I hated myself for waking up from such an awesome dream.

"Felix, are you okay?" the queen asked me, making me remember about the thing that she was singing. No more tears... what was that supposed to mean? Why did I have a dream like this right now?

"Yeah, kind of. We have to go find your sister." I quckly stood up, without any second thought. The woman smiled at me, as she introduced herself.

"My name is Eleanor Bereton. Nice to meet you!" she happily said, and I just raised my eyebrow. She really confused me... she wasn't afraid of me! Neither was Sophia, when I met her!

"I'm Felix... Felix Beaumont. You aren't afraid of me?" I asked, unsure if I really woke up from that dream.

"No, I'm not! What the hell are you talking about? You are just an ordinary human! Actually, I was a bit confused when I saw you, but you seem to be okay!" she happily answered, confusing me even more.

Instead of showing how much confused I was, I decided to just smile.

"Okay, we should probably go. This hailstorm won't end that quickly, so if we get into the cave, we are okay." Eleanor said, as all of them nodded. Only I was a bit confused.

"What if prince Hans prepared a trap for us?" I asked, and they all just laughed. I had no idea why. It was actually a good point.

"Then, we'll be prepared." Queen Elsa smiled, as she created some snow out of nothing in the air. Elliot's hands started to glow and Eleanor created a fire in her hand out of nothing... she had fire powers!

"Oh, I almost forgot about the magic." I happily said, and Eleanor pointed at a nearby bridge. It was made out of stone, and it looked like a way out of Corona.

"The Opal Cave is this way. Are you going with me?" She asked us, and we all nodded.

"Of course. I am prepared to do anything, to bring Anna back." the queen was first one that responded.

"You can count with me." Elliot said, before practising his magic a bit.

"I'm in." Kristoff happily laughed, as he swinged his sword several times in the air. Where did he even get that sword?

"Nothing I can't handle." Sophia said.

"Let's go!" I ended it, as we all ran through the bridge, towards the dangerous Opal Cave.

_OK, so what do you think about this chapter?  
I think the song was really not necessary, but it will make sense in the later chapters.  
If you liked this chapter, let me know!  
Tell me if it was good or bad, and what should be better next time.  
Please review, fave or follow!  
In the next chapter, we will take a look at Anna again.  
Thank you for reading this chapter!  
Have a nice day!_


End file.
